Silus's Dewott
| gender = Female | caught = Illusion Forest | type = | ability = | location = With Professor Changi | evolution = Spent 5''' episodes as Oshawott | evolve1 = Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle! | evolve2 = | original trainer = Silus | story debut = Chimchar's Training: Vs Oshawott | movie debut = | type1 = #6890F0 | type2 = #6890F0 }} '''Silus's Dewott (マシューのフタチマル, Mashū no Futachimaru) is the fifth Pokémon Silus captures during his travels in the Hora region. Synopsis Oshawott was originally battle to train Silus's Chimchar in preparation for the upcoming battles at Gardenia Town Gym. However, after Chimchar evolved into Monferno and knocked Oshawott out, Silus decided to capture it and take it with him on his Pokémon journey. It is the second starter Pokémon captured by Silus. Sometime during Silus' training with Ghost Pokémon Master in Mimosa City, Oshawott evolved into Dewott. Biology As Oshawott Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon, primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott has a rounded, spherical white head, with small, triangular dark-blue ears to the sides. Oshawott's eyes are large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like an oval on its side. Oshawott also possesses speckles to the sides of its face, most likely meant to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers in the common manner of cartoon canines, and light blue bubble-esque features composing a "collar" around its neck. Oshawott's torso is light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell feature in the center. Made out of keratin, this appendage can be removed and used in various ways; mainly, as a weapon. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, with its feet—having, unlike its forearms, discernible digits—colored dark blue. Oshawott also possesses a slightly plank-shaped dark blue tail and a pair of fangs unseen until it opens its mouth. As Dewott Dewott is a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue in coloration. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose shaped like a tilted oval, and long white whiskers forming tilted "V" shapes. Its forelimbs sport three fingers on each black-colored paw. Around its waist is a large, blue, fringed adornment, with seashells—like those Dewott possessed as an Oshawott—on the thighs. Its feet are tipped in black and its somewhat plank-shaped tail is also black-colored. Dewott strictly train themselves to be able to master its shell swordsmanship. It never fails when keeping its sword shell in shape. Abilities As Oshawott It can fight skillfully by detaching the seashell-shaped appendage on its belly. This shell can be used for a variety of different things, such as a acting like a sword, shield, and boomerang. When Oshawott, due to Torrent, uses a Water-type move, the power will increase by 1.5× if it has less than or equal to ⅓ of its maximum HP remaining. As Dewott Dewott can detach the two shells from its hips and use them as bladed weapons. Swordshell-wielding attacks differ between Dewott. It retains its ability of Torrent. Since evolving, Dewott has become one of Silus' best battlers, proving to be too much for Jason's Heracross and Servine during their full battle in Monkshood Town, despite having the type disadvantage with the latter. Moves Moves Improvised * Counter Shield: Dewott can execute a Counter Shield by preforming Water Gun, Aqua Jet, or Whirlpool and then spinning on its back. It learned to do this during Silus's training with the Ghost Pokémon Master in Mimosa City. According to Silus in Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, it has learned more variations of Counter Shield than any of his other Pokémon. Trivia * Dewott is the only non-Sinnoh Starter Pokémon caught by Silus in Hora, with the other two, Turtwig and Chimchar, being Sinnoh starters. Appearances Eternal links Category:Pokemon